(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to diagnosis and therapy of type 1 diabetes. More specifically, the invention provides methods of diagnosis, prevention and therapy of type 1 diabetes based on the identification of the islet (3 cell antigen targeted by pathogenic T cells.
(2) Description of the Related Art